


Mzzr Stah

by TwoKinkyBeans



Series: 300 For 300 - Tumblr Followers Celebration (Prompt fills) [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: (Peter's flexible), Biting, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, M/M, Morning After, Rimming, Rough Sex, Subspace, Tony Says I Love You, Weird Sex Position, drool, limp dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoKinkyBeans/pseuds/TwoKinkyBeans
Summary: Tony and Peter have some good, rough sex and Tony takes care of Peter afterwards.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: 300 For 300 - Tumblr Followers Celebration (Prompt fills) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742833
Kudos: 123





	Mzzr Stah

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Lien for the 300 Tumblr-followers celebration where we fill out prompts with 300 words! We got the following prompt from Anonymous:
> 
> Hi guys!!! Congrats on the followers!! You guys desire them! Your writing is stunning!♡ For the prompts some rough sex with biting, rimming, hair pulling? Maybe subspace and super sweet aftercare??? You don't have to do it of course if you guys are to swamped with other prompts🙃 but yeah, just go wild and do whatever! I'm excited for the content you guys are gonna bring out! 🖤🖤🖤 Tae

Peter’s eyes are rolled back, mouth opened wide and tongue hanging out to lick Tony’s limp cock, which is slapping against his face. He’s upside down against the bedrest, bent in half, legs dangling mid-air as Tony’s tongue plunges into Peter’s hole without remorse. Peter can barely breathe in this position. His face is red as a beet, veins nearly popping in his forehead, but he doesn’t care. All he can see is Tony’s dick swinging back and forth in front of him as the older man rolls his hips over Peter’s face.  
  
The intense sensation of the man rimming his ass has Peter right on the edge. Only moments before, Tony had pounded into him like there was no tomorrow, keeping Peter upright by aggressively pulling his hair. Tony had spilled his seed into the boy in an explosion of ecstasy and now, the billionaire is slurping up his own cum, straight out of Peter’s hole. It has the boy quaking under Tony’s touch. He can’t tip over the edge, not without permission. His mind and body won’t allow him, no matter how much his cock is screaming for it.  
“Mzzr Stah-“ he mutters, drool seeping up his cheek. Tony growls, practically sitting down on Peter’s face to stop him from speaking any more.  
  
The boy moans and suddenly, Tony pulls back his tongue to sink his teeth into Peter’s ass. He grabs Peter’s cock with his free hand and only has to pump it once before Peter’s orgasm shoots through him like a missile. He comes with a scream, and he’s certain it would wake up the other Avengers.  
  
Peter is startled by a warm, wet cloth pressed against his exposed skin. He doesn’t recall laying down in bed, nor does he recall falling asleep. He relaxes when Tony hums a lullaby, the deep, warm vibrations of his voice buzz Peter back to his dream-like state. He relishes in the afterglow. Tony continues to clean Peter up and when he’s done, he presses a soft kiss on the sleeping boy’s temple.  
“I love you.”


End file.
